


[Podfic of] Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell (ish), University AU

by knight_tracer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University AU - tumblr ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell (ish), University AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).



> Podfic of didoxidate's story. The text link is unavailable, but I'll try to throw together a transcription if anyone asks. 
> 
> Cover by fire_juggler

Length: 05:20  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Sansa%20Stark_Margaery%20Tyrell%20\(ish\),%20University%20AU.mp3) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
